Shas'O Vior'Los Kir'Ais
Shas'O Vior'Los Kir'Ais (Also known as Commander Swiftstrider or O'Shevak) is the current leader of the http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sey%27Ver_Sept Sey'Ver Sept. He served under Commader Farsight as a Shas'la, and over the course of his service, made exemplary strides that earned him his Rank. After the defense of the Enclave Prime world of Vior'Los, O'Shevak was promoted to the rank of Shas'O after leading a strike team to do battle with a Tyranid Hive Tyrant. After the reviewed data on probes sent to other systems, O'Shevak was given the honor of heading one of the expeditionary fleets. With his guidance, the fleet was able to make a home of the former Orionox System, now named the "Sey'Ver" Sept. History Early Life Personality Though seemingly harsh and pragmatic, O'Shevak is actually a very kind and caring person. He cares deeply for those under his care, and does his best to make sure as many of them return home safely as possible. However, he is not naive when it comes to the cost of war. He knows that sacrifices must be made, and that sometimes, it is better to die a selfless martyr than a selfish coward. This care and thorough understanding of his duties has humbled many who fought by his side, and made them aspire to be as great as he is, and he now has many personal students and aides who are at his beck and call. Appearance Traits Equipment XV35-01 "Stalker" Battlesuit The most Iconic piece of equipment O'Shevak has is his highly customized XV35-01 "Stalker" Battlesuit. The unorthodox battlesuit was designed to O'Shevak's personal request, and as such, is the only one in existence. The suit was created to be a fusion of the high adaptability of the XV8 Crisis suit, the utility of the XV22 Stealth Suit, and the infilitration capabilities of the XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit. The overall frame of the battlesuit was taken from the XV8, but designed to "slim down" the boxy nature of the original suit. The resulting design was highly unorthodox amongst Tau battlesuits, but ended up making the suit itself unique. Within the many default systems of his battlesuit, the Multitracker Blacksun Filter, Stimulant injector and Shield Generator are the most easily recognizable. The suit was also recently equipped with an Early Warning Override and Networked Markerlight module at the sudden request of O'Shevak. The Stalker suit also boasts an experimental Tau Jetpack that utilizes both a vectored thruster array and multi-directional gravity engines, allowing for lightning fast movement. The gravity engines allow the lightweight but sturdy battlesuit to act similar to a skimmer, and with additional output can easily allow the suit to fly. The suit was also armed with twin experimental Fusion Rifles which were expressly developed at O'Shevak's request. However, due to the extremely new technology and modifications gone into creating the weapon, the rifle is not much different than it's predecessor, the Fusion Blaster, boasting only a slightly farther range, and changing the projectile to a beam. The Fusion Rifle models are constantly being upgraded after each battle in hopes of furthering the use of long-range fusion weaponry. To top it all off, the suit is equipped with a highly advanced stealth field basing its use on the Ghostkeel's stealth field, but on a smaller frame. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Category:Bureika Category:Tau Characters Category:Characters